Drastic Measures
by FallenAngel1321
Summary: Kagome has to vist her mom, whom she hasn't seen since she was 2,and her husband because of a mysterious buiseness trip her father must take. She has nevr met her mother's husband but he's been willing to kill to meet her. It sucks i know. this is SK!


A/N This is my first fanfic! I haven't posted any stories before so be gentle but tell me if it sucks I'll change it!

Disclaimer: I have yet figured out a bribe to make Rumiko Takahashi give the characters to me but I will! Until then I only borrow them in my mind for my person pleasures,

"Kagome are you sure you'll be fine at your moms?" A very worried Numiko Higurashi asked his sixteen year old daughter.

"Daddy I'll be fine and any way wasn't this _your _idea for me to meet my mom?" Kagome said irritated. Her father was freaking out over nothing after all it was her mom, and though she hasn't seen her since she was two she could handle it.

"Yes honey but you do realize she has a new husband and you might not be---" Kagome cut him off.

"Daddy! Give me a break I can handle it gosh I am not a little kid!" Her dad was really pushing it.

'It's not like I'm moving I'm just visiting because of his company thing.' she thought.

"Sorry honey you got everything?" Her dad picked up one of Kagome's many bags, "How much stuff do you need for two weeks?" he said starring at Kagome's eight bags, big bags.

"Daddy I'm a girl I need all this stuff if it's to much for you ol' man call Flea" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of her room and down the many steps, carrying one of her smaller bags.

"I am not an old man young lady, I'm only thirty-four!" he retorted grabbing three bags and walking down the steps grunting.

When he reached the bottom steps he was panting. Kagome just smiled and opened the door for her father.

"The spoiled little brat has manners." her father grumbled walking out.

"Daddy! You hurt me!" Kagome squeaked put her hand over her heart.

"Huh why?" He asked.

"You forgot rich." Kagome skipped to the limo that was parked in front of their large house 'more like mansion' she thought with a smirk. She climbed in the limo as her father ran back upstairs to get rest of her bags. When he finally got in her smiled at her and laid his head back.

Kagome had to admit she was a little nervous, what if they didn't like her?

"Honey, relax your very likable they'll love you. And if they give you trouble call me and I'll be there before you can blink I promise." he leaned forward and kissed her head. She loved that about her dad, he always seemed to know when something was bothering her and knew how to make it better.

"I know daddy I'm just nervy." she sighed. He gave her strange look and shook his head.

"You kids and your slang. Nervy!" her dad laughed.

"honey why can't you ask to get of early, Kagome will be here in ten minuets please." Misha was having no success trying to convince her husband. She really wanted them to like each other. It meant a lot to her for her to be able to see her daughter again since Numiko had been reluctant to let Kagome see her mother because she was a striper or used to be now she was a house wife.

"No Misha I can't and that's final I'll get home when I gat home!" He slammed the phone down in her ear.

Yes her husband was a little mean but she was still in love with Naraku even if he was a little creepy.

Misha sighed and went back to diner she was very excited to see what kind of girl her daughter had turned out to be. 'Hopefully not to much of a tom boy, but then again she did grow up with a man.'

When Misha was sure all the food was done she set all the plates out four in total if Numiko decided to stay. Just when she was about to bring out the food to the dinning room the door bell rang, Misha looked at her clock Numiko was always punctual.

She walked to the door smoothing out her dress and opened the door. She almost cried when she saw her daughter standing there looking like an angel, long raven hair to her back, blue eyes, and smooth pale skin.

She had on a black skirt that went to mid thigh and black top that revealed some of her stomach 'maybe I should tell her change Naraku might not like that, nah he wont mind.' she smiled and pulled Kagome into a hug.

Kagome felt kind of weird seeing her mother, though she seemed really nice. She was dressed in a long blue dress and black high heels. Her short hair pulled back into a butterfly clip. She was really beautiful.

When her mom hugged hr she had to smile 'maybe this wont be so bad' she thought.

Misha pulled back and stepped out the door so that they could get in. When Numiko came in he smiled and shook her hand. "Well Misha you still have your great looks and the house smells really good." he brought her into a passionate hug, he knew he still loved Misha but it wasn't meant to be. Misha felt the same even though she loved Naraku, Numiko would always hold a piece of her heart. Kagome cleared her thought though she didn't show it she was happy because she had hoped that this wouldn't be awkward.

They pulled apart and smiled at Kagome.

"So um Numiko you will be staying right? I made you a plate." Misha asked politely as she showed them to the living room.

" Sorry Misha can you make it to go I have to be at the airport in fifteen." he asked looking at his watch.

"Sure and you bring the bags in and put them in the room upstairs first door on the right okay." she walked into the kitchen to make his plate to go.

"So you and mom still got some motion on that ship?" Kagome said slyly as the walked out to the limo to grab her bags.

"Sorry that ship has sunk along with our love." he laughed.

" Sure daddy but I do believe your living in DENIAL!" she sang.

"Sorry honey but I believe I live in Japan not Africa." he smiled when Kagome rolled her eyes.

They walked up the stair to the room Misha had mentioned earlier. They sat the bags and Kagome resisted the urge to puke.

"Heh honey remember it's only two weeks." her father said looking at Kagome's face.

"Numiko here you go and you better be off it's almost 6:30 you said you need to be there in fifteen minuets it's been five." Misha said standing behind them.

"Oh dear yes I must leave, bye Hun." he kissed Kagome's forehead and flew out the door after grabbing his plate.

"You like your room I had it painted just for you. It's called pretty pale pink, you like?" her mom said looking at the room smiling.

'Yeah if I was a five year old, I hate pink.' " I love pink!" Kagome faked a happy smile.

"Really honey? That's great because I am going shopping tomorrow and I'll buy you some clothes 'kay?"

She looked at Kagome.

"No that wont be necessary I--" she cut Kagome off.

"Nonsense, I'm going to get you a pink wardrobe." She smiled as she walked out the room, Kagome blanched 'ugh pink! No way am I wearing that color in public!' Kagome shuddered and closed out the door and went down stairs where she heard voices 'what did my dad leave?' she wondered.

When she got down stairs she saw a man with long black hair talking to her mom with his back to her. He seemed angry.

"I asked you to not to get a big dinner ready because I am not staying for long and don't have time."

He growled.

"I just wanted her to have a nice first dinner with me!" her mother yelled.

Kagome sunk back into the shadows, she was scared. This guy seemed scary and dangerous.

"Kagome you can come out sorry about that." She heard her mothers voice call out. Kagome peeked from where she was hiding. She saw his eyes those red eyes.

The very eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Any other intelligent person would have fled but no Kagome made her life altering decision right then.

END CHAPPIE!

FA: How was it hmm tell me tell me tell me I thought it was okay!

A/n I don't know Kagome's parents names so just go with me okay?

Sesshy: no matter how insane she is.

FA: shut it prissy boy.

Sesshy: When do I come in?

FA: Next Chappie. Your he mysterious boy next door

Preview of next chappie:

"Kagome this is Sesshomaru m neighbor and you will going with him to the day place okay?" Misha said.

"The 'day place what's that?"

"a mating greet and meet"

"What!"

End Preview

Until then

JA NE

FallenAngel


End file.
